Boy on Fire
by DxCxS2
Summary: Korra is chosen to fight to death in the Hunger Games, a battle to the death created by the Equalists, and meets a boy who sacrificed himself to save his brother, the Boy on Fire. FIXED
1. The Reaping

**IT'S BACK AND FIXED. It was so wrong before I couldn't continue it, so here it is revamped! I hope you guys like it! Please review!**

I sit by the water the water's edge, but I'm not bending it. Instead I'm fire shooting small jets of fire from the tips of my fingers into the water. When the steam rose I disperse it quickly with my other hand so no one notices. I glance around looking for Equalists, but I don't expect to see any. They rarely came out this far on the Southern Tundra. Naga nuzzles my side, and I rubb softly between the polar bear dog's ears, glancing up at the sun. The reaping isn't for hours. Naga whines.

I take in a deep icy breath of air and dive into the pool of water below her. It stings my face, but it wakes me up. It prepares me. I bend the water around my head so I can breathe. It's a long walk.

About ten minutes later I emerge from the water and breathe in even icy air. I am standing in total darkness. I feel around in the dark until my fingers catch a cool metal oil lamp. I light it, and a dim light grows in the cave.

This is where I am safe. This is where no one can find me. This is where I've kept my secret safe for sixteen years.

Hours later and I'm tired and I've been in the cave far too long. It's probably almost noon. I dive back into the water and bend myself into an air pocket. I wait for the fish to become accustomed to their new surrounding before I start. I spot a particularly plump fish. Moving with quick and exact precision I shoot a spike of icy at the fish, piercing it through the middle. Blood fills the water and the other fish disperse.

When I surface I take in an icy breath of air. Naga barks joyfully and licks my face. I pet her hair before glancing up at the sun. It's almost noon. I mount Naga and head back to the tribe.

"Fish!" I call as I enter my hut, looking for my mother.

"Where did you get that?" she demands when she bustles into the room. "Where have you been!" she sighs "It's almost noon and you are soaking! Korra you'll catch a cold like that!"

I let my mom finish before I respond "Nowhere, nowhere, and I'll go dry off" I reply, walking away from my mother to the back of our small hut.

"If your father knew that you disappear while he's gone…" my mother chides from the other, but I shrug.

"But he doesn't" I say, closing the curtain between me and my mother. I bend the water from my body so that I'm dry before slipping into her formal dress.

"If anyone knew!" my mother exclaims, but I'm already already ignoring her. After some worried mumbling I hear my mother say something about putting away the fish.

Once I'm dressed my mother hugs and kisses me before I leave for the reaping. I go out into the main square and line up with the rest of the sixteen year old water benders. The sun is just in place now. I look around at the faces, knowing that four of them would soon be dead.

On stage a man with a large mustache and goggles stands, with two other men. A bald man with a mustache and a beard, and a man with multiple ponytails in his hair. I know who those two are immediately, the south pole mentors.

"Hello everyone!" he calls out "It is once again time that we select our tributes from the four nations- The South Pole, The Fire Nation, The Earth Kingdom, Swamps and the Non-bender Colonies for the seventy fourth annual Hunger Games!" He lets out a deep cough "Seventy four years ago the five nations were at war, and as a result the said initiators of that war, The Air Nation were executed. Republic City brought an end to this war, and in return, the remaining nations each signed a treaty reading that once a year each nation would give four tributes, two young men and women between the ages of 12 and 18 to fight in a glorious battle to the death, crowning the greatest!" He looks up dutifully.

"Well let's begin!" he states, with a small chuckle. "Ladies first!" he calls reaching his hand deep into the bowl. "Yokata of District 2 igloo 114!" A small girl stands with dark brown hair in a small bun and big blue eyes. She walks slowly to the front. It's silent. "Next- Korra District 7 igloo 84!" I freeze. Slowly all the heads begin to turn towards me. I swallow my fear and begin to walk forward. I try to be as strong as Yokata, just as strong.

Even though I am trying to carry a façade of fearlessness I can feel my stomach turning, the world a blur around me. I try to pay attention, to see the faces, to hear the names of the men being called up next to me, but I can't. Inside I'm trembling with fear, with anger. The last boy is walking up when I realize these are my last moments. My eyes search around desperately as I try to find my mother before the Equalists turn around, but it's too late. This is when it happens, this is when some tributes try to bend their escape, but I feel two hands swiftly hit my side and my arms can't move. My bending is temporarily suspended. We are ushered into the town hall, where we will soon be ushered onto a boat.

On the boat are our two mentors. Each four tributes has two trainers, one bender, and one non-bender, both winners of their respective games. The bender is the man with three ponytails, and a strong chin. His name is Tarrlok. The non-bender is an old man with a beard. His name is Tenzin.

The four of us stand there, unsure of what to say. Tarrlok looks eager and interested in us, but Tenzin looks upset. He doesn't look at any of us, his eyes somehow searching past us, or rather nowhere. I'm about to break the tension, and step forward, when Tenzin disappears. One of the boys walks right up to Tarrlok and shakes his hand. The other boy takes the little girl's hand and disappears. I stood, unsure of what to do. That's when a woman with goggles comes through the door.

"Come quickly" the equalist says "They're announcing all the tributes on television!"

I don't know how to react to this, but Tarrlok and the other boy seem to know what to do, and I follow them into the room. The Equalist woman goes to search for the other boy and Yokata.

We are sitting on the couch when I realize it. If I want to live, to survive, I have to kill everyone sitting around me, the boys, Soe and Kako, and the Yokata. I could just let other people kill them, but the blood would still be on my hands. By not killing them I'd kill them.

Then the television flickers on and I realize that they will all have to kill me to survive, and that so would all the tributes from all of the other nations. I begin to panic, but I shove it far down and remember the right now, right now I need to be focus, regardless of what I do. By the time I glance back up at the television the four tributes for the Earth Kingdom have already been chosen, and it's time for the Swamps. I grip my knees with my hands as I lean forward just slightly.

It's different in the swamps, they are more spread out, and there aren't very many of them. They are water benders, but their skill is different. They don't bend like the Southern Water Tribe.

The first girl is called, Mitsu. She has pale skin, and dark eyes, with thick hair. I think she's maybe fifteen, but she is definitely on the smaller side. Next is a girl with her hair in a short braid, broad shoulders, and a small mouth, but I think she, Teala, is even younger than Mitsu. Next is a boy, who is about seventeen, Hasook. He is darker than the rest. He walks up, and one of the mentors gives him a nod.

The mentor is the youngest mentor I have ever seen. He's about twenty.

"Who's that?" I ask before thinking. Soe hushes me, but Tarrlok rolls his eyes.

"You seriously don't know who that is?" he asks rolling his eyes. "That's Tahno. He won two years ago."

He's got a sharp look in his eyes, something almost dangerous.

In the Non-bender colonies a tall girl with Short spiky hair named Lea is called. She's probably around my age. Next a small girl with short brown hair is called. Her named is Jinora. I stare at her for a second, because something about her is familiar. Next a boy named Luon is called up. He is thick, with big arms and legs. When non-benders win, he is the type that does. Not girls like Jinora. Lastly a boy named Hue iss called up. He isn't as muscular and Luon, but he is lean sort of muscle. Next is the Fire Nation.

First two girls are chosen, Mazu and Tae. Mazu was thin long black hair and golden eyes, while Tae was short with thick legs, and brown hair she pulled into a bun. The first boy isn't very old, maybe fourteen. Then the last boy is called.

"Bolin of Island 3, Lane 12, Number 22" A handsome boy with green eyes steps forward. He doesn't really fit. He looked strong, but not fire bender strong, he was thick and not very tall. He has fear in his eyes as he scans the crowd around him, and I'm shocked when a flame shot up in the crowd. There's chaos as the equalists begin running in, people scrambling around everywhere. It only took moments for the Equalists to calm the crowd and soon they are coming in on the riot starter. Bolin is running back towards the boy when the boy cries out "I volunteer!" The Equalists freeze around him. "I volunteer as tribute!" There is a scrap and the two boys begin arguing, but the boy steps forward shooting fire from his fists, and Bolin backs down. The boy is ushered onto the stage.

"And your name is?" the announcer asks. She had small green eyes and a plump face beneath her goggles. He glares at the crowd

"Mako" he answered after a few moments.

"Well Mako, we don't have many volunteers so may I ask why you volunteered? Especially so late in the selection of tribu-"

"He's my brother" Mako interrupts. She gasps.

"Your brother?" she squints out at the crowd "You two don't look too similar" she mumbles.

"I know" Mako snaps and the announcer glares at him.

Then the Fire Nation cut out, and they open up on the Southern Watertribe, but I can't watch so I glare down at the floor, and think about the boy who sacrificed himself, Mako, the young mentor, Tahno and the young girl with no hope of surviving, Jinora.

**The biggest issue in my head was Tahno. I don't know why I decided before that he was a water bender. **

ANYWAYs** I hope you liked it this time! Please review!**


	2. On and Off the Train

**Chapter two is done! It also includes the third of the would be chapter of the previous 'The Boy on Fire'. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and please review!**

I feel groggy the next morning. When I look out the train window I realize the sun hasn't even risen yet. I want to go back to sleep, but when I close my eyes, when she crush them shut, all I see are the faces of the other tributes. I don't want to kill anyone. I always knew about the games, I've known I could be a picked- but at the same time it was like I had never known. I don't want to be a part of the game, but did I have to be?

When I didn't want to think about it anymore I went down to the dining cart. I slid my door shut slowly, as to not wake anyone. Seeing them would only make things more complicated. I think I'm until I see Tenzin sitting alone in the dining cart.

He stares dully down at his empty plate, and I have two options. Write off Tenzin as a trainer, or make my move now before the other tributes wake up. I clench my fists, trying to make up my mind before Tenzin notices me, but then I notice something else. Tenzin is crying, and suddenly everything changes. He stands up angrily and a strong gust of wind floods the cart hitting me so hard I fly back and slammed into the wall resounding in a loud crash.

Tenzin's red eyes shoot up and land on me, and I know that this isn't just a private moment, this is a secret moment. I forget everything before the gust of wind, and something clicks. I gasp, my heart filling with curiosity and excitement.

"You're-" I stutter "You aren't a non-bender! You're a-" and faster then I can comprehend Tenzin flies at me and slaps his hand over my mouth confirming my suspicions. I stare into his red eyes.

"You can't tell anyone!" he glowers. "No one!" I nod fervently. "You understand?" I pull away from his hot hand.

"No!" I exclaim wanting to know more "But I want to- I think-" Tenzin glances around and I stop to hear footsteps coming down the stairs. It's Tarrlok.

"Morning Tenzin" he states almost regally. He looks to me and puts his hand out as a greeting. This is all a game to him. I snort. He laughs "So you're already scorning the two people who can help you!" He shakes his head. "Heard some shouting and loud noises and I thought someone was starting a row. Let me give you some advice girl" Tarrlok roughly glared at her, and she felt a quick surge of pain. "That attitude won't help you survive. But to be honest- there are only two people here willing to help you- well" he stopped and crossed his arms on his right leg "Maybe only me! You can't expect the man to train someone to kill his daughter!"

My eyes widen. "You're thick too?" he snaps.

"There's no way she could have known Tarrlok" Tenzin says calmly, recomposing himself. He is no longer the man I had seen this morning- He is cool and collected.

"I'm-" I fumbled with my words "I'm so sorry."

"All I can do for her is hope for the best" Tenzin says, his voice lacking any sort of emotion. Tarrlok smirks.

"That and sabotage the other tributes!" Tarrlok adds with a dark smile. "Listen to me gir-"

"Korra" I snap at him.

"What?"

"My name is Korra not _girl_."

"Well then" he leans in closer "Korra. The only people you should trust are the ones who are going to be honest with you."

I look at the two men. The one who is honest, and the one who is deceitful, and I know which one I trust.

A few hours later they are pulling into the Republic City. I stare out the long windows at the city, it's pure beauty.

The train is moving fast and soon I'm seeing not seeing tall buildings and gracious hills, but thousands of people- More people than I have ever seen at once before all waving at the train. And I wave back, feigning a smile. It's awkward and forced, but I'm not sure what else to do.

Not long after pulling into the city I'm subjected to absolute torture as I am primped, cleaned, waxed, brushed, plucked, shampooed, trimmed, dried and then the entire process repeats 'just in case'. I grumble through most of the process, glaring at the people who torture me.

When they finish they shove me into a small cold room in nothing but a robe. That's when a man enters the room.

"Korra, am I correct?" he says extending his hand. He is young with a masculine face and bright eyes. He wears only a bit of makeup, unlike her torturers.

"You are?" I say reaching out and taking his hand.

"Howl" he says before releasing my hand. "I didn't want to make a mistake, but I'm meeting with each of you one by one, and I wasn't sure who they were sending in."

"So what the hell is your job?" I demand "I've already been put through torture-" Howl laughs.

"Nothing like that" he explains "I'm your designer."

"I thought I was already made pretty" I shoot.

"It's not about being pretty Korra- it's about getting attention" Howl tells me.

"Attention for what?" I groan.

"For sponsors" he says "To help you win." After that he sizes me. He is amiable, but something else is on my mind and when I go up to the Southern Watertribe's suite. Not only Tenzin is absent from dinner, but myself as well. I'm consumed with what it means to win. It means you are a killer. It means I am a killer, and I didn't know if she could kill someone, for no reason, or more so for selfish reasons. I cry that night for the first time as if everything had just hit me, as if now is the real moment that I had been reaped, now is when I realize the weight of the games. I don't want to play these games, I don't want to be a part. To kill just to win? To survive. And for the first time I understand why they were called the Hunger _Games_, because as much as everyone tells me they were made to keep peace, I understand it is my life, and my life is only a piece in Republic City's games. That night I decide I'm not going to play their games. I'm going to die.

I go to the parade as I am directed in the morning. Some how accepting my death is not only terrifying, but calming. I watch the other tributes scramble into their costumes and argue with their mentors. I slip into my glittering ice dress. Yokata also has on an ice dress, a small icy crown on her head that makes her even more angelic than before. The two boys are trying to move with ease in their ice suits which are far less appealing than the dresses.

"T minus two minutes" Howl tells us before he goes to check on his other tributes. The boy who is usually with Yokata, Kako, is missing and Yokata's eyes wander around, wide and scared. I can see her trying to stand strong among the crowd of tributes. Gently, I reach out to take her hand, but the little girl pulls away- not out of anger, but out of confusion.

That's when strong hands give me a shove, and when I look to where Yokata was I don't see her. Instead Yokata is already on the Southern Watertribe Platform with Kako.

"Korra get on now!" Tarrlok shouts. She is the last one on the platform. "Now the four of you, wave- amiable! likeable! We're on in less than thirty seconds."

Thirty seconds of standing still is a long amount of time to stand still for me, so I search for Tenzin. I see him by the non-benders platform, hugging a small girl. I try to twist my head to see them for just a few moments longer, but the platforms begin to roll forward.

"Dammit Korra focus!" Tarrlok demands. I sigh, but pull myself together. When the platform rolls into the parade, I am taken aback by the amount of people- even more than I had seen getting off the train. I smile and wave at the crowds as they cheer. There's no point in not being amiable, maybe getting the Southern Water Tribe attention can help Yokata. Yokata is precious, like a snowflake, and the two boys, while awkward in their glittering attire are fit and strong, the perfect tributes. I am about halfway through when I notice the crowds are no longer looking at the Souther Watertribe, or even the Earth Nation in front of us. I glance over my shoulder and see the fire nation.

The entire platform is on fire. I gasp, but then I notice of the dancing flames, they are flames- they are the tributes. However one flame really stands out, one flame real;y moves beautifully among the others. The boy who volunteered for his brother he isn't just a flame, he isn't just on fire, he is the fire. He captivates the audience, and I feel drawn to him. I can feel my heart race, and once again, this boy, this boy who sacrificed himself, is radiant. I remind herself to focus again, just before I tear my eyes away from the boy on fire, Mako.


	3. Mako's Secret

**I feel like this is getting jumpy….SORRY It's just I'm trying to make it fit and such….But I hope you guys like it anyways. Please enjoy! And review!**

The morning of the first day of training I'm not sure what to do. We have all the elements at our disposal here, and we can all see and interact with one another. I assume this is when alliances are made, but seeing as I have no intention of winning, there really is no point.

Not only can we spar with one another, but different methods of healing are taught, as well as basic hunting, harvesting, and cooking.

I sit alone, not doing much, just watching the other tributes. Most of the older tributes are either fumbling with the cooking, or sparring. The younger tributes seek instruction in there elements. And then I notice Mako.

I've never seen him this closer in person. He's much more tall and handsome than I remember. He's got a strong jaw, and golden eyes. Watching him makes my heart flutter, but he's not doing anything. While other tributes are working and sparring he's just practicing is fire form.

He'd be doing so much better if he was actually practicing with someone. Did he really sacrifice himself, with no hope of return? So I walk up to him.

"Do you want to spar?" I ask, but he shrugs me off.

"No thanks" he mumbles.

"Come on" I argue "Shooting fire from your fists in a corner isn't going to help you at all in the arena."

"And you want to help me?" he snaps.

"Waterbenders make up two fifths of the tributes" I retort, not sure why I keep pressing, but something about him draws me to him. "It wouldn't hurt to spar with one."

I lean against the wall and smirk at him. For the first time in a while I'm enjoying myself. His shoulders fall and he sighs.

"You win" he replies.

We enter one of the sparring rooms. We have to be careful when we spar, we aren't a loud to actually hit each other, just practice blocking each other's blows. We're heavily monitored by equalists. One wrong move, and we'll be blocked.

"1, 2, 3" I count and then we start. He shoots jets of fire at me, and I block them with ease. It's funny that I'm giving up, when bending comes so easily to me. I send ice his way, and practice my water whip. It's strange, but he's pretty good t blocking me.

The biggest downfall for most of the tributes is the fact that they have only been around one type of bender their whole lives, so they only know how to defend against one type of bender, but Mako…it seems like he's got more than one trick up his sleeve.

Mako is the first firebender I've ever met, but I taught myself fire bending. Seeing his form is interesting though, I learn from him as we spar. Remember his form in my head for later. A later that won't be, but thinking of the imaginary later is comforting.

The days almost up, and we're just finishing sparring. I'm feeling more sore than I think I ever have.

We're about to leave the room, when I catch his hand. It's just over the door knob, and my hand is over his.

"I saw what you did" I spit out, because I've been wanting to say it. "And I just want you to know, that when you volunteered…it changed something in me, because I've never seen something so selfless…" I'm not sure what to say, my thoughts tumble out.

"But you have to kill me" he snaps. But I don't want him to think that. This boy I don't even know, I don't want him to see me like that.

"I can't do that" I say. His eyes meet mine, the fire in them surging, and I hold his glare until it softens. Then he leaves. He's different. He's different than everyone here.

The next day during training he's avoiding me. I know it because when I look at him, he looks away. I leave him alone, though I don't want to. Instead I keep busy and go to the cooking booth. I Look through the small book of plants that are edible. People get up and leave, but I remain with the book, leafing through its pages. That's when another person comes and sits next to me. I see him out of the corner of my eyes, Mako.

"What's your name?" Mako asks.

"Korra" I say.

"Korra, about yesterday" Mako asks "Do you want to talk about it with me?"

"Sure" I answer.

"But I can't here" he tells me. I raise an eyebrow, and wonder why not. But I don't ask why not. I may not know him, but I can feel this is serious.

"What level are you on?" I ask.

"Level five" he answers. It's the top level.

"I'll be there around ten" I tell him.

"But wait you can't d-"

"Do you want me to come?" I interrupt. He nods. "I'll be there around ten."

It's almost ten when I'm leaving my room. Each of our rooms is locked by another element. The watertribe's locks are all Fire based. It takes me a minute to figure it out, but I unlock the door. Our levels are all our elements, so the water lock is easy enough to work. It's odd to me that there aren't a lot of guards, but I guess the locks are supposed to work.

The Fire Nation's locks are fire, and since I did it earlier, I'm in in seconds. There are four doors at the end of the hall. I should have asked which room he's in, but I didn't. So I knock on each one. At the first door no one responds. The second one, I hear a girl groan "It's not morning yet"

The third door is the right one. "Is that you?" Mako asks. I don't answer though. I don't think we can stay here. I work on unlocking his door. This is my first Earth lock, but it's far simpler than the others.

"How did you-" he starts, but I cover his mouth, shutting the door behind myself. Why am I doing this? I don't let my mind think about it for long though. I search the room when I see a window. I smirk to myself. This is the top floor after all.

But the window doesn't open. That's when I look at the ceiling. I can't burst through, I could get him in trouble. He notices what I'm doing.

"We can talk here" he started. "No one really checks they just leave us."

I calm down, and sit down.

"You know about my brother" he starts. "I volunteered for him because…" He pauses. "I just want to tell someone about him…in case."

I nod and I understand. He doesn't want to die, die and leave his brother behind.

"He would have been taken away if they knew" Make pauses again "He's an Earthbender." I gasp and it all makes sense, the way he bends and defends. "I have to win. Or he'll be taken away…or worse."

We sit in silence and his secret fills the room. I hug my knees into my chest, and he leans up against the wall. We talk a bit, but mostly sitting there means everything to us.

"Mako" I say when it starts to get late. I could tell him my secret. I could tell him what I can do. Before I die, there could be one more person who knows the whole me. But instead I say something else. "I don't want to win" I tell him, and I realize I can't tell him what I can do. Because he wants to win, not for the glory, but to protect his brother. And he might not even. And I, well I have all the means to win, but I'm going to throw it away. I don't know if I'd upset him, or give him hope, but I don't dare say it now.


End file.
